The letter
by precious-gem
Summary: Kenshin receives a letter....what can it be?
1. la

Rurouni kenshin is caught in a dilemma. His first love, tomoe has revived from the dead to come back to his side. Now, kaoru is not talking to him for quite some time. Not because they do not want to talk, but more like they have nothing to talk about.

Kenshin looks up into the dark cloudy sky and remembers the day everything changed.

Just a few days back, Kenshin was sitting at the porch with Kaoru and admiring the birds. It was the sameday they met each other 2 years ago. They were talking about the good old days they spent together. Kenshin went to the market earlier that morning to buy a hair pin to give Kaoru as a gift to thank her for letting him into her warm house 2 years ago.

Just then, Sanosuke came running towards them with a letter in his hand. Kenshin sense something wrong. Kaoru's smile disappears.

Kenshin opens the letter….


	2. the letter

Rurouni kenshin is caught in a dilemma. His first love, tomoe has revived from the dead to come back to his side. Now, kaoru is not talking to him for quite some time. Not because they do not want to talk, but more like they have nothing to talk about.

Kenshin looks up into the dark cloudy sky and remembers the day everything changed.

Just a few days back, Kenshin was sitting at the porch with Kaoru and admiring the birds. It was the day they met each other 2 years ago. They were talking about the good old days they spent together. Kenshin went to the market earlier that morning to buy a hair pin to give Kaoru as a gift to thank her for letting him into her warm house 2 years ago.

Just then, Sanosuke came running towards them with a letter in his hand. Kenshin sense something wrong. Kaoru's smile disappears.

Kenshin opens the letter….


	3. the suspension

The letter reads….

"Dear Battousai, my love. You must have thought I have left you ever since, but no, I have always been watching you. Come meet me at the bridge tonight. I will be waiting. Do not let me wait another 10 years. See you my love.

Tomoe"

Kenshin's eyes were wide opened. Kaoru gets worried when she sees his face turn pale. Kaoru eyes grow bigger, trying to look at Kenshin's eyes for an answer. Kaoru puts her hands on his'. Kenshin then comes back to reality and smiles at Kaoru.

"It's nothing Kaoru. Don't worry." Kenshin said. Although Kaoru knew Kenshin would never lie to her, but she knew he would not get her worried either. After the expressions on Kenshin's face, Kaoru knew that the letter held some secrets, which Kenshin obviously would not want her to know.

Kenshin assures her one more time, and then, gets up and walks away.

After a few steps, he stopped. He turned and said, "Kaoru, I will be coming back late tonight. Do not wait up for me." With this, he walked away.

Kaoru now becomes more worried. She knew Kenshin was keeping something from her. She was not going to sit back and think that nothing is wrong again. She did not want to take any risks. She just could not let anything bad happen to Kenshin. Not this time. Not ever…


	4. the run to kenshin's arms

Kaoru is all alone in her dark and cold room. With her eyes staring on the floor, she thinks about the past events and battles that Kenshin went to.

Once, Kenshin told Kaoru before he set off to the battle that everything would be alright. But, Kenshin came back with many scars and deep injuries. It was not alright. Not for Kaoru. The word alright in her dictionary was that Kenshin will leave a battle without a scar. Not even one small little one. Kaoru was worried. The sky was already dark. Kenshin was not back.

Could Kenshin have gone to a battle without telling her? So as not to worry her?

Kaoru could not take the tense atmosphere. She knew her heart needs to be with him. She knew she needs to have Kenshin be close to her. She knew that without him, she would have nothing, or even be anything.

Kaoru knew she had to follow her heart. She knew that it was best to let her heart lead the way. She rushed out of the dojo. She ran and ran, although she had no clue where he was. She was just running. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to see Kenshin in one piece, seeing him walking towards her with flowers to tell her that it was all a joke. How she wished that nothing was wrong, that everything was just a nightmare, and that Kenshin would wake her up from this terrible nightmare.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she recall the scene of him walking back towards her after a battle. His arms around Aoshi and Sano. Eyes closed, with blood stains on his shirt. She did not want Kenshin to leave her. Not even one second.

She ran and ran… but will she see Kenshin again in one piece, or filled with blood stains?


End file.
